The number of electronic or telephonic communications being generated is growing at an unprecedented rate. Various devices can facilitate in providing responses to such communications. However, the quality and speed of such responses can vary across devices. Further, while one device may be configured to provide a relative high-quality and fast response to one communication, a different device may be configured to provide such a relative high-quality and fast response to another communication. Accordingly, it is important to promote strategic routing.